


if ever there be another time

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Tinkering, overwhelmed percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Percy keeps missing dinner, and Vex goes down to make sure he's not too lost in his work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorvidFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFeathers/gifts).



It’s the fourth night Percy hasn’t joined them for dinner, so Vex takes initiative and goes to find him. It’s not hard to assume he’s in his workshop, and she’s honestly surprised the door isn’t locked. She peeks in and spots him hunched over his workbench. Sighing, she steps into the workshop and goes over to the table, sitting on the edge.

Percy straightens up and frowns. She knows the rules, no sitting on the table, but she also knows he’s not going to scold her for it. “Percival, do you want me to bring you dinner?”

His face relaxes, but he slumps. “I missed it, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. Darling, I have no idea what it is you’re working on but promise me you’ll take at least this evening off.” It would do him good, his shoulders were tense, and he definitely looked like he hadn’t slept since he came down here. She taps her fingertips on the table, right beside the gadget he’s been working on.

Percy looks wistfully at it, and she _almost_ feels sorry for tearing him away. But he looks back at her. “If you get off my workbench then I suppose I can be persuaded to emerge.”

She quirks her lips and slides off, tucking a finger underneath his chin. It’s a simple gesture, she didn’t intend on it meaning anything other than a playful jab, but he grabs her hand and presses his lips against the finger. She can tell the tips of her ears are growing hot and hopes her face isn’t betraying her. But then he drops her hand and offers his elbow. “Show me to whatever’s leftover from dinner.”

Vex does, escorting him up to the kitchens, where she sits on the table beside his plate while he eats. Absentmindedly, she buries her fingers in his hair, and he seems to like the touch, so she scratches lightly. She waits until he’s mostly finished eating before asking, “What is it that you’re making?”

He hums and puts down his fork, reluctant to look up at her lest she stop her ministrations. “A device that allows for delayed explosions.”

She nudges his plate aside and shifts over, her knees falling on either side of him. She’s still on the table, and he looks up at her. “Do you shoot it from one of your guns?”

Percy blinks. He shakes his head. “No, no, you throw it. I’ve been getting the mechanics down the past few days and—” He stops abruptly when she leans down to kiss his forehead.

“Always something going on up here, isn’t there, darling?” She’s noticed his valiant attempt to not stare at her breasts, and while she didn’t intend on teasing him when she went to fetch him from his workshop, she’s never opposed to the idea. It’s careless, it’ll be written off as meaningless flirtation, but it’s fun nonetheless. “I really do think you shouldn’t work so much. There’s a fine line between dedication and madness.” 

“I am confident in my madness, Vex.” He scoots his chair back to stand and yelps when she takes the opportunity to drop into his lap. Suddenly she doesn’t know what she’s doing (she knows but she doesn’t _know_ ) and she makes to stand herself. Percy grabs her thighs, holding her in place. She’s not very strong but neither is he, and she can get out if she wants to. But she doesn’t, not really.

“You seem fairly confident about a lot of things,” she says quietly. They stare at each other and his face flushes. Vex smiles a little and cups his cheek. “I like seeing you like this,” she admits. She feels overwhelmed and the second his grip on her loosens, she stands, stepping away from him.

“I promise I won’t skip dinner again, Vex’ahlia, but I cannot promise any sanity right now, or perhaps ever.” She knows if he were not a kinder man, he would have pulled her back for a kiss. But this is Percy, and he is only as kind as he can manage but also knows when the opportunity is gone.

“Have a good night, darling.” She brushes by him on her way out and ducks around a corner in the hallway to steady her breathing. Next time, she promises herself. Next time she’ll just fucking kiss him.


End file.
